Home Again?
by RoseMaple
Summary: The Baudelaire orphans have been adopted by a loving couple and finally start feeling at home. However, as they forget all their worries and troubles, they don't realize that Count Olaf is lurking in the dark, waiting for revenge and a fortune he could kill for... and already has.
1. Chapter 1: Mansions And New Guardians

**A/N: This is my first 'Series of Unfortunate Events' fanfic and I'm hoping you guys enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Violet, Sunny and Klaus sat silently in the backseat as Mr. Poe parked the car. He cleared his throat and turned around while giving them a bright smile. "This is the house." He said cheerfully. "Come along now, children." He opened the door and stepped out. The Baudelaire orphans peered out of the window to find themselves in front of a large white mansion. A beautiful garden surrounded it and it seemed to look like the exact opposite of Count Olaf's house which they had had the displeasure of living in, if only for a little while. The mansion seemed a lot like Uncle Monty's, minus the serpent sculptures and the yellow paint.

Violet frowned. "It looks nice enough."

Klaus nodded slowly and Sunny crossed her legs as if she was in deep thought. Mr. Poe opened the door and Violet was the first to exit the car, holding Sunny in her arms. Klaus followed while Mr. Poe grabbed their luggage. They entered through the large white gate and Mr. Poe led them through the garden. Arriving at the tall double doors, Mr. Poe rang the doorbell. Almost instantly the doors swung open and a beaming maid looked down at the children.

"Oh, you've finally arrived!" She exclaimed. "Come in, come in."

Mr. Poe coughed and the maid turned her gaze to him. Gesturing towards the trunks, Mr. Poe shifted restlessly. The maid took the trunks from him. "Would you like something to drink?" She offered, placing the trunks inside the mansion.

"No, I suppose not." Mr. Poe answered. "I have to get back to my office."

The maid took a step back. "Of course." She said and then put an arm around both Klaus and Violet. "Well, say your goodbyes now."

Klaus and Violet muttered goodbye and Sunny waved. Mr. Poe nodded once and turned around, making his way out of the vast garden. The maid closed the door before turning to the siblings. "I'm Lilly, the head maid of the mansion. She shook each of their hands before saying, "You must be famished." And then she clapped her hands. "Let's get you something to eat first!"

Klaus, Violet and Sunny followed Lilly to a large dining room. Lunch had already been set out. They took their seats and Lilly began serving them. While she served, she chattered about merrily. "After lunch, we'll have a little tour of the mansion and I'll show you your bedrooms. We made sure to give you rooms alongside each other so that you wouldn't get lonely. There's a grand library for Klaus to read his books in." She smiled at Klaus. "And a room with many little trinkets and tools for Violet and her inventions." She beamed at Violet. "And we also considered Sunny's adorable little habits. She's welcome in the kitchen whenever she wants to go there."

The three Baudelaire orphans looked at Lilly and then at each other. Klaus managed a small smile and Violet nodded in approval. Sunny just let out one of her sweet giggles. Lilly continued. "Oh, we have only half an hour before Madame returns. She had a doctor's appointment today and was greatly saddened when she found out that she would miss welcoming you."

"Doctor's appointment?" Violet asked. "Is she all right?"

Lilly grinned. "Of course she is! There's just a little one on the way, that's all."

Violet seemed a bit surprised. "Oh."

"Yes, yes, Madame absolutely adores children. When your parents died," Lilly licked her bottom lip, "She wanted to adopt you at that very moment. Your mother was a distant relative of the Master. But sadly, Count Olaf got to you first." Lilly noticed the solemn silence that followed her words and she took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for bringing that up. I shouldn't have."

"No, it's quite all right." Klaus answered quickly. "We're fine, really."

"Here, have some roast beef." Lilly put a slice of roast beef in Violet's plate and then Klaus's. "Would you like some, Sunny?"

Sunny nodded. Lilly cut out a slice for her and placed it on her plate. The three children ate ravenously until they were full. After they were done with lunch, Lilly led them upstairs and showed them their rooms. Sunny's room was decorated with every toy imaginable and the theme was purple and a light pink. Violet's room was painted cream and a deep red. It had a medieval touch to it and Violet instantly liked it. Klaus's room was a dark blue and grey. It was almost identical to Violet's room apart from the slight feminine touch in the former's room.

"Madame said she would take you to the shops later on so that you can buy whatever you want and redo your room if you'd like." Lilly said and then ushered them to the library. It was almost the same size as the one in the Baudelaire mansion if not slightly smaller. Klaus ran a hand over the spines of a few books and smiled that smile which told his sisters that he was very pleased. Violet loved her inventing room and Sunny beamed when she saw the large kitchen. Just as they were about to step into the backyard, the door opened. All four of them turned to look as they saw a beautiful young woman step inside. She had long black hair and clear blue eyes. Even though she was wearing a long black coat there was no mistaking the large bump at her middle. She seemed a bit exhausted and her complexion was pale but when she saw the Baudelaires, a smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh my dears!" She exclaimed and held out her arms, embracing them like long lost relatives. "You've all grown so much!" She cupped Violet's face and tilted her head. "My, you were just a little girl when I last saw you. Hardly 5 years old." She turned to Klaus, "And you were about 3 years old." She looked at Sunny and took her from Violet. "This little one must be Sunny. I never got to meet you after you were born." She kissed Sunny's cheek causing the toddler to giggle and clap her hands. Not letting go of Sunny, the woman gazed at all three of the orphans in a warm way. "I'm not sure if Mr. Poe has told you my name or not, so I might as well introduce myself. I'm Leona."

Violet and Klaus nodded as Leona turned to Lilly. "Have you showed them their rooms?"

"Yes Madame."

"All right then, you can have the rest of the day off." Leona said and Lilly bowed her head slightly before saying a quick thank you and leaving.

"I hope you were treated well while I was gone." Leona turned back to Violet and Klaus.

"Lilly is really nice." Violet answered.

"She's been with me since I was young girl. I don't trust any of the maids like I trust her." Leona walked towards the living room and Violet and Klaus followed.

Leona began explained the schedule to them. "My husband, Rhys, comes home at about 4:00 in the evening. Until then, we get to have all the fun we can." She winked at the two elder Baudelaires. "We'll have breakfast at 9:00 on weekends and 8:00 on weekdays because your tutors will be arriving at 8:30." She raised an eyebrow. "You're all right with having tutors, right?"

Violet and Klaus looked at each other. "Uh, yeah, sure." Klaus replied.

"Well, Rhys wanted you to go to an academy near by but I didn't feel it was... safe." Leona looked at Violet and Klaus, the glint in her eyes making them feel as if she knew what had happened to them. "There are two tutors, one for Violet and one for Klaus. I will take it upon myself to teach Sunny which will consist of many secret kitchen raids." She smiled a secretive smile to the youngest Baudelaire who smiled back. "The tutors will leave at 1:30 and we'll have lunch at 2:00. And then well have two hours before Rhys returns. I'm thinking of 4:00 tea time and 7:30 for dinner and bedtime at 11:00. What do you think?"

All three Baudelaires nodded. "But of course, we'll be having movie nights as well. Then we get to stay up until after midnight." Leona seemed to like this idea a lot.

Leona sat down on a sofa and gently placed Sunny next to her. She patted the other vacant spots and Violet and Klaus sat down as well. "Mr. Poe has told me a little about you but I want to know more." She smiled warmly. "Care to enlighten me?"

And for once in the past few months, Klaus and Violet allowed themselves to smile happily and answer her question with a warm feeling in their hearts. A feeling that told them that maybe it was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares And Glass Gazebos

**A/N: Wow, 5 reviews for the first chapter? You guys are awesome! I didn't know that this would be that popular. Thanks a lot to all of you for making me soooooo happy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Rhys was a man much unlike his wife. While Leona was sweet and caring, the perfect mother, Rhys was quiet and strict. His back was always straight, his black suits absolutely crease-less and his appearance perfect in every sense. He had white blonde hair and light green-blue eyes. His complexion was lightly tanned and he looked in his mid-twenties. When he walked through the door at 4:00, at first glance the Baudelaires thought he was a very, very, strict man.

Rhys strode in to the living room where the Baudelaires were listening to Leona tell them a tale about her childhood. Leona looked up at him from where she was sitting and he placed an absentminded kiss on her forehead. Leona smiled softly. "Hello, my love."

"Good afternoon," Rhys replied and then turned to the siblings. "Violet," he nodded once to show her that he acknowledged her presence. "Klaus," another nod, "Sunny," one last nod. "Welcome to our mansion. It is a pleasure to have you here."

"It is a pleasure to be here." Klaus answered automatically while giving Leona a small smile that made her grin.

Rhys tugged at his black tie. "I need to go change. We shall have tea in the gazebo, yes?"

Leona nodded. "Of course! That's a beautiful idea, love." She stood up, Sunny still in her arms. "Children, come along now. Let me show you the gazebo."

Rhys was instantly by her side and he wrapped an arm around her. "Leona, carrying a child in your arms may not be the best idea right now." The other hand reached out to touch her swollen middle lovingly. "Be careful. Or better yet, let me escort you."

Leona smiled at him. "Rhys, you worry yourself for no reason. I am perfectly fine. Sunny is as light as a feather."

"I doubt that." Rhys rolled his eyes. "Klaus, Violet, can you help Leona?"

Klaus and Violet nodded before taking ahold of both of Leona's hands. "We'll make sure she doesn't fall or anything." Violet reassured the worried young man.

"Good," Rhys took a step back while Leona shook her head. She found her husband so amusing at times. "I'll be just a moment." He turned and walked out of the room.

Violet and Klaus walked with Leona out of the house to the backyard. The backyard was much larger than the front yard. There was a huge glass gazebo in the middle and a deep swimming pool on the left side. On the right side there was a trail leading away. "Where does that trail lead to?" Klaus asked.

"To the stables. Have you ever been riding before?" Leona turned to look at him.

"Not really." Violet answered.

Leona's eyes brightened. "I can't wait to teach you! Rhys could buy you your own horses. You can choose whichever ones you want." She exclaimed. "But we'll have to wait for three months."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Leona patted her belly. "This little one is due in three months. Rhys strictly forbid me from riding the horses until the baby is born. But I could get him to buy you the horses before so that you can get acquainted with them."

"That would be great." Klaus smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Leona entered the gazebo first with Violet and Klaus following her. There were five swinging benches hanging from the ceiling covered with plush cushions. Leona sat down on one of them and Violet sat down next to her. Klaus sat on the bench next to them. Leona looped Sunny's hair around her finger and held it back in a small puffy pony. "Don't you look adorable?" She gushed and kissed Sunny's chubby cheek causing the small child to giggle.

Klaus coughed slightly. "Um, can I ask you something?"

Leona looked at him and smiled. "Of course you can."

"What do we call you?" Klaus questioned.

Leona bit her bottom lip. "Hmm... Well, what do you want to call me? Just Leona will do but if you want to call me Aunty Leona or anything, I'm absolutely fine with it. Rhys calls me Lemon sometimes so that would be fine as well."

"Aunty Lime!" Sunny squealed and clapped her hands.

Leona laughed. "I love it, Sunny."

"Just Leona is great for us." Violet said.

"Perfect," Leona patted her hand. Just then, Rhys walked through the doors. He was wearing a black button down shirt much like the one he was wearing before except this one had dark gray linings on the collar. His jeans were a dark blue in color.

"Hello," Leona greeted cheerfully.

Rhys simply rolled his eyes. "Good afternoon again, Leona."

Leona patted the space beside Klaus. "Sit down, love." Rhys took a seat. "How was your day?"

Rhys shrugged gracefully. "Fine. What about you?"

"They made it so much better." Leona gestured to the siblings and they grinned at her words. "I was just telling them about the stables and horses."

Rhys narrowed his eyes. "Leona, I already forbid y-"

Leona cut in. "I know, my love. I was just hoping you would buy them horses so that they could get familiar with them. And after the little one is born, I'll teach them how to ride."

"I'll buy them their horses." Rhys agreed. "But you will only teach them at least a year _after_ the baby is born."

Leona's eyes widened. "Rhys! A year!" She cried. "That's too long!"

"I can't just let you prance about on a horse before you've fully recovered." Rhys said firmly. "You will not ride before a year is up. Am I understood?"

Leona frowned before saying, "Yes." And then she turned her back on him to show him that she was upset. Klaus looked at Violet who was smiling at the petty fight of their new guardians. He couldn't hide his grin either and Sunny covered her mouth with a chubby hand to stop her giggles. Rhys let out a sigh and he moved closer to place a hand on Leona's. Leona snatched her hand away. Rhys sighed again.

"Don't be like this, love." He said.

"You just told me I couldn't ride a horse for another year." Leona pointed out. "I think I have every right to be upset."

Rhys ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll let you ride."

Leona's eyes lit up and she whirled toward him. "Really?"

"Yes, but only on one condition." Rhys held up a finger. "That you ride with me and never alone."

"Okay, okay," Leona agreed eagerly and then gave his hand a squeeze. Sunny let her hands fall to her sides and the giggles escaped her lips. Violet and Klaus chuckled as well.

"That was pretty amusing." Violet said.

"You'll find Leona _very_ amusing." Rhys leaned back. "Where's my tea?"

"The maid will bring it in a while." Leona answered before looking at Violet. "Which tea do you drink?"

"Earl Grey." Violet responded automatically.

"I love Earl Grey too." Leona turned to see a maid walk in to the gazebo. "And that's just what we're having today."

* * *

Klaus dreamed about Count Olaf and Aunt Josephine's horrifying death. He was on a boat that was on fire and then he saw his parents call his name as he slowly burned. He woke up screaming and crying as sweat dripped down his face. Clutching the sheets, Klaus gasped for air. He felt someone's gentle hand on his hair and then the bedside lamp flickered on. Leona gazed at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Klaus, are you all right?" She asked and sat down next to him.

Klaus managed to shake his head. Leona poured him a glass of water and brought it to his lips while her other hand ran soothingly up and down his back. Klaus drank the water and his breathing returned to normal. Leona smoothed his wet hair back and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm scared." Klaus finally whispered. "Of Count Olaf."

"Oh, sweetheart," Leona's eyes softened. "He can't get you here. I won't let him go anywhere near you."

Klaus looked up at her. "Promise?"

Leona gave him a faint smile. "I promise."

Klaus let out a small sigh. "Do you want to sleep with me and Rhys?" Leona asked.

Klaus thought about it for a moment, afraid that he would be thought a wimp if he did. But then he remembered his nightmare and he nodded. Leona gave him a warm smile and took his smaller hand in her slender one. She pushed back the covers and helped him out of bed. They walked out of the room and into the long hallway. Leona entered Rhys and her room at the end of the hall and stepped in. Klaus followed her quietly. Leona turned on a small light and Rhys stirred before blinking his eyes open. "Leona, how many times have I..." His voice trailed away when he saw Klaus. "Is everything okay?"

"He had a nightmare." Leona explained. "I want him to sleep with us for the night. Is that all right, love?"

Rhys noticed Klaus's shaken appearance and he nodded. "Sure." He shifted slightly to make some space on the King sized bed. Leona placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder and urged him forward. He climbed on the bed and Leona crept in after him. She pulled the covers over him and tucked them under his chin before running a hand through his hair.

"Better?" She asked.

Klaus nodded and then closed his eyes. Leona waited a moment and when she thought he had fallen asleep, she looked to the other side at Rhys who was gazing at her. "He told me he was scared of Count Olaf."

Rhys propped up on one arm. "Don't worry, Leona. I have the police on ready. One call and they'll be tripping over themselves to get to our front door. We're completely protected."

Leona looked down at Klaus before looking back at her husband. "Such wonderful children don't deserve this, Rhys."

"I know, love." He reached out a hand and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "But now they don't have to worry about a thing."

Leona was silent for a moment and then she smiled. "Our baby is going to have wonderful elder siblings."

Rhys nodded in agreement. "You should get to sleep, Leona. It's already late and we can't have you stressing yourself out."

Leona laid her head on her pillow and her arm wrapped around Klaus's stomach. Rhys's hand rested on her belly as he closed his eyes. Just as their breathing steadied, Klaus opened his eyes, smiled, and then closed them again.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be out soon too! Hope you guys liked that and reviews would be really awesome :D**


End file.
